Mary Jane the Black Bat
by Drake G. Reaper
Summary: A young Mary Jane Watson daughter to multi-billionaire Thomas and Martha Watson. After seeing both her parents murdered in front of her young Mary Jane swore she would avenge her parents deaths. After years of preparation she is ready to save her city she is vengeance, she is darkness, she is the night, she is the Black Bat. Both DC/Marvel universe.


**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to there respective owners that being DC comics and Marvel comics.

Author's note: This is a fun little project I came up with. Now this version of New York is both a combination of Gotham and New York so there will be both locations from the two cities.

* * *

Deep in a cave with various man made supports several bats are hanging from the top of the cave when they are spooked by the elevator, causing them to screech and fly off. From the elevator steps a female figure obscured from the light from the elevator and darkness of the cave. The figure who is Mary Jane Watson she is wearing a dark grey muscle shirt and grey cargo pants. She walks down the corridor leading to a large spacious area of the cave with many large platforms on one sits a small high-speed aircraft capable of holding one person. Mary Jane Watson then walks up the stairs between the platforms to the batcomputer.

A female voice comes from the batcomputer showing a news reports. "Police and emergency services are urging New York residents to stay off the roads and in there homes tonight in light of the severe winter storm warning."

The batcomputer monitor switches to another news report by Vicky Vale speaking with Mary Jane Watson. "No woman is an island you've been back for almost two years now you can't expect me to believe that New York's most eligible bachelorette is spending another christmas alone."

"Sorry I don't have time."Mary Jane tells Vicky then walks off camera.

Mary Jane then switches the news feed to press conference with commissioner Loeb. "Knowing that today, we put to rest one of New York's most heinous and relentless killer Julian Gregory Day."

She leans over and sternly observes the news report as a reporter proceeds to ask the commissioner a question. "Commissioner Loeb! Commissioner Loeb –any comment on the rumor that it wasn't actually the cops who captured Mr. Day."

Captain Gordon responds to the question. "There is no such thing as the 'Black Bat'."

"Captain Gordon ,Captain Gordon, Commissioner Loeb." Reporters call out.

"No further questions."The commissioner states promptly leaving the conference.

Another person enters the batcave that person being, Alfred Pennyworth carrying a silver the radio announces an emergency at Blackgate prison. Alfred the places the tray down on a small table with a picture of a young Mary Jane with both her parents.

"Attention all unitssuspect is Black Mask. Repeat Code 10 suspect is Black Mask. Allunits at Blackgate. Code 6. Code 6. Commissioner Loeb is being heldcaptive. Repeat. Commissioner Loeb is 701."

Alfred looks up to see Mary Jane standing in front of where the batsuit is stored . The batsuit chamber comes up revealing the batsuit. She puts on the batsuit in very little time that comes from months of practice. The last part the cowl covers her whole face except her eyes, the section over her mouth also contains a voice modulator to further intimidate her enemies.

She walks towards the Batwing and presses a couple of buttons on her right gauntlet. The jet comes to life and spins around for her to get in. The main controls pop out from under the batwing as she approaches.

Alfred calls out to her."You do realize it is Christmas eve madame."

Without replying to Alfred she grabs hold of the controls and pops her into the cockpit. The jet spins and shoots out of the Batcave to Blackgate prison. Flying over the prison the Black Bat gets out of her jet dives several meters to pick up speed then glides using her cape and lands at Blackgate's west entrance.

"Looks like Black Mask entered the prison here I need to find commissioner Loeb before it's to late." Black Bat says to herself.

She moves towards the entrance and slides under the wreckage, going down the hall she hears a mobster speaking.

"I hope he keeps his is you ain't gonna live to find out. Sorry warden, Black Mask can't leave no loose ends lyin' around."

"No please no."Blackgate's warden says backing away in fear only to be hit across the face with a baseball bat.

"Oh I'll kill ya all right. But by the time I do, that eye won't be the only thing you're missing." The Mobster threatens

Having had enough of him Black Bat slowly approaches causing the warden to freak out. The mobster turns around having noticed another shadow he turns around to attack Black Bat only to fail miserably. She then grabs the mobster by the throat and throws him to the ground and kicks him in the head knocking him out.

"No stay away!" The warden says panicked. He grabs a pipe and takes a swing at Black Bat only for her to knock it out of his hands she then grabs his arm and holds behind him. "Please don't hurt me." The warden pleads.

Black Bat releases him from her hold. "I'd heard the rumours but...You...You're not supposed to be real." The warden says backing away in fear of her.

"Who tore this place apart?"Black Bat asks the warden.

A roar is heard in the distance. "I don't know but it's huge." The Warden replies.

"Where is Black Mask?"She asks him next.

"I don't know. He's here for Commissioner Loeb. Maybe one of his men knows where he's headed." The warden answers.

Black Bat turns left going through the door to a heavily damaged cell block A. Going forward there are some stairs she heads down them and opens the door at thebottom. She notices several of Black Mask's thugs.

"These are Black Mask's men. I'll make them tell me where I can find Black Mask." She remarks

She moves in and attacks the mobster on the left striking him in the back twice then a third strike knocking him to the ground, next she hits another mobster missing with the cell switches by kicking him into the walls. Some of the prisoners have escaped from there cells and one throws a punch at Black Bat only for her duck out the way and deliver an uppercut knocking him to the ground.

She then dodges by flipping over the other prisoner using her cape she stuns him then proceeds to deliver a beatdown knock him unconscious. She moves to attack the other three easily knocking them back down to the ground. Using aground take down Black Bat knocks out the other prisoner, then with a counter knocks out one of Black Mask by hitting his head against the wall.

"I surrender please don't hurt me." The last mobster says.

Black Bat grabs him by the throat and using her scary voice. "Where's Black Mask?"

"How the hell should I know?" The mobster asks.

"I'm going to make you talk. How much pain you endure before that is in your hands." Black Bat replies.

"Screw you."

"I don't have time for this." She then squeezes his throat a bit more.

"Okay okay. He's heading to the execution chamber with Loeb." He tells the bat.

"Smart move now go to sleep." She punches in the face knocking him out.

Going through the security door Black Bat notices a military drone and wonders what it's doing here and who's controlling it. She follows it only for the drone to go up and the gate at the end of the hall to close and the cell doors to open.

Quickly countering the first prisoners attack then knocking him to the ground and then doing the same to the other two. With all three on the ground she take out one of the prisoners with a ground takedown, the next goes down with an uppercut and the last with dual fist strike to his head. Noticing a grapple point she pulls herself up using her grappling gun and quickly heads through the next security door.

On the other side of the door at the end of the hall is what looks like a human-shaped crocodile. She then notices one of Black Masks thugs in heavy armour. Black Bat quickly stuns him with her cape and then delivers a beatdown delivering several quick and powerful strikes easily knocking him out. With that done she uses her grapple to get to the other side of the room and goes through the same door as the human-shaped crocodile.

Entering the next room room which is prisoner processing, Black Bat triggers her detective mode letting her identify four unarmed hostiles in the room ahead behind a shut door. Seeing a switch just out of reach she triggers it using one of her batarangs. The door only opens enough for Black Bat to slide under.

Taking a running start Black Bat slides under the door knocks down one of the mobsters. From there she flips and delivers a powerful kick to another mobster, and from there she moves from one to the next to the next knocking them all down. With all of them down she pulls off a ground take down taking one out of the fight but still leaving three more which are then quickly dispatched by her superior fighting skills. Pressing the elevator switch to open the gate she notices the structurally weak floor.

'That area of the floor is weak I can use my explosive gel to break through.' Black Bat pulls out her explosive gel dispenser from her utility belt and sprays itin the shape of a bat on the weakened floor and detonates it. Falling through she approaches a window and sees both Black Bask and the human-shaped crocodile.

"They say crime doesn't pay but someone should check the good police commissioner's pockets because they're lined with my money. And what have I got to show for it? My own men in the slammer? Not no more. No. Tonight we're making some changes. Some big changes." Black Mask says.

The human-shaped crocodile pushes Loeb towards the door as they move out of the room. Looking around Black Bat notices a ventilation shaft covered by a grate, she crouches and promptly pulls it off and crawls into the ventilation shaft. She drops from the shaft onto one of the prisoners then moves to beat them up one after the other, she uses her combat takedown on one prisoner by breaking his arm and another by slamming him into the ground. The rest she takes down the rest by using various counters,attacks, and beatdowns.

With that done she moves towards the door only to find it blocked by a gate. Going to one of the cells which happens to be the Calender Man's cell she sees another ventilation shaft and uses the batclaw to rip the grate off and climb into the shaft. Exiting the shaft she's stuck behind a structurally weak wall she uses her explosive gel on it and takes down the enemy on the other side.

Once through the door Black Bat heads towards the execution chamber she sees that it needs both switches activated she throws a pair of batarangs unlocking the another ventilation grate she uses the batclaw to rip pull the grate down. Crawling through the shaft she can hear Black Mask speaking about killing Commissioner Loeb.

"What's all this about Sionis? Haven't I always come through for you?" Commissioner Loeb asks Black Mask.

"You may have, Gillian. But things have changed. We're starting with a clean slate and you're not on it." Black Mask replies.

"What are you talking about? I'm not on it? After all I've done for you." The mobsters throw commissioner Loeb into the execution chamber. "You can't do this! I'm the Police Commissioner dammit!" The chamber then starts to fill poison gas.

"Shows over boys let's go." Black Mask says.

During this Black Bat is trying to break through the glass without much success until the human-shaped crocodile sends on of the mobsters into the glass breaking it. With the glass broken Black Bat dives through the window getting into the execution chamber.

'I'm to late Commissioner Loeb is dead. Black Mask has a lot to answer for.' Black Bat comments to herself.

The security door opens as two mobsters and one heavy-armoured one rush in to try and stop Black Bat. She quickly counters on of the mobsters attacks and knocks him to the ground then using her stun attack on the heavy-armoured mobster and following it up with a beatdown occasionally interrupted by the other two. Through using counters she easily dispatches the other two and finishes her beatdown on the heavy-armoured enemy.

Moving on through the corridor she rushes to the next door only to be stopped by a shock wave and minor falling debris causing her to stagger. She moves into the next room to find the drone from earlier broken.

"I told you to grab the memory card!" Black Mask yells at the crock.

"You wanted it smashed so I smashed it." The crock replies.

"It had better be or the next thing that gets smashed will be your face!" Black Mask shouts angrily.

During this Black Bat has approached the downed drone has extracted the memory card from the drone. 'The memory card is damaged, but I should be able to recover most of the data back at the Batcave.' She remarks and slips the card into her gauntlet.

She looks up to see a wrecked staircase and then uses her grappling gun to pull herself up onto the ledge. Seeing a ladder she grapples up to it walks over and climbs up the ladder then climbs up a second ladder going back outside Blackgate Prison. Outside Black Mask and his men leave the prison via helicopter a second to take the human-shaped crock gestures for the chopper to leave.

From the top of the tower Black Bat glides to face the crock. "Thought I caught your scent." He says regarding the Black Bat.

"I know I caught yours." Black Bat replies angering the crock.

The human-shaped crocodile grabs a massive container of gasoline dodging it, the container explodes doing damage to the tower but not much else. The crock runs at Black Bat with a swipe of his claws he tries to kill her only for her to dodge. She stuns the crock and proceeds to deliver a beatdown after several strikes he grabs Black Bat and throws her.

He jumps over to the fuel tanks and rips another out intending to throw it at Black quickly Black Bat throws several batarangs at the fuel tank causing it to explode and injure the crock. One of the other choppers comes back and a couple Black Mask's men. Black Bat attacks one of the mobsters quickly knocking him out, only to be hit by the crock sending her flying back several feet. Stunning the crock again and delivering another beatdown occasionally stopping to counter an attack from another mobster.

After the beatdown the crock grabs Black Bat by the leg and throwing her to the ground. He grabsBlack Bat and tries to eat her, the only thing that saves her are a powerful right hook, a headbutt and a kick with both feat to the crock's chest. He responds by driving his fist into the ground trying to hurt her with powerful hit. The crock moves to throw another fueltank at Black Bat only for it to fail thanks to her batarangs.

Some more reinforcements arrive to aid the human-shaped crocodile only to be quickly dispatched by Black Bat's skills. The crock move and attempts to throw another fuel tank which is stopped by Black Bat's batarangs.

Running at the crock she pushes him back into the fence with a flip kick. The crock falls back on it lodging his arm into the fence. Black Bat jumps and lands on him. "Your boss. Where's he going?" Black Bat asks and punches the crock again.

"Only boss a me, is me."The crock replies.

Black Bat hits him again in the face. "You want teeth. I want answers." She says hitting him again causing the fence to weaken leading to a deadly drop into the sea.

"Wait till Black Mask's assassins get through with you..." The crock taunts.

Black Bat hits him again."What assassins?" She asks.

"Whoever wins will be famous and rich." The crock replies only to be knocked out.

"At least we know he won't be ugly." Black Bat says dragging the crocks unconscious from from the edge.

"Hold it right there!"Captain Gordon calls out, flanked by several armed cops all pointing there guns at her.

She turns around only to be blinded by lights using this opportunity she hits a few commands on her gauntlet to summon the batwing. "Not tonight." She says to them then jumping off the tower only to land on the Batwing. The cockpit closes then the Batwing shoots off back towards the Batcave leaving the cops bewildered.

One of the cops turns to Captain Gordon. "No such thing as the Black Bat huh?"

* * *

Author note: Well here's the first chapter of this I'm also going to have a poll on wether or not I should have Black Mask's assassin's be the same as they were in Arkham Origins or have them all be Marvel assassins or a mix of Marel and DC assassins. So read and review and maybe you guys could give me a couple of suggestions on different characters I could use for the assassins if not I guess I'll use the default list.


End file.
